Comedies are meant for laughing
by 892
Summary: After playing hide and seek and being a bit drunk and sloppy make outs, Rave tells Nat to take him on a date and soon regrets it. A Nathames story, that means boyxboy story. Don't like? don't read!


A/N: So, I decided to make a second part to Hide and seek, where Rave and Nathan go on the date Rave proposed. I tried my best to keep the characters in characters, and it took me forever to figure out the beggining! I hope you enjoy!

.

Why the fuck did he had to plan a date? Why the hell would he invite, out of all people, that asshole to go with him to see a play? Why did he feel that fucking urge to see him? Why hadn't he cancelled the date yet? Why was he so anxious and waiting for fucking Goldberg to show up?

Rave groaned in frustration and he pulled his fisted hands up to his head. Nothing made any sense. Though he thought of it over and then realized he knew exactly why he hadn't cancelled the date.

He had a bet. When he had tried to cancel his date with Nathan Fucking Goldberg, he got a chicken mock in response; he was being called a coward. ''Jamie is too scared to go out on a date with Nat because he knows he's gonna fucking love it!'' Had the teal haired boy sang while circling him around ''It's James you asshole, and no, I'm not scared, I just don't fucking feel like being near a repulsive disgusting jerk'' He barked back. ''Very well then, if you don't go on that date YOU proposed, then I'll just have to spend more time with you here in school!''

''WHAT?!''

''You heard me sweet cheeks.''

''Don't you fucking da-''

''We're playing Truth or dare now? Very well then, James, I bet I can accomplish that dare of yours of not being around you for the week, without, as you proclaim it to be, annoying you even if I'm just showing my love towards you and your perfect ass, IF you can accomplish the dare of going on that date with me''

Rave was already red out of because of the anger that was building up in him. How dare this (hot looking) jock mock him like that?!

''Very well Goldberg! I dare you to stay away from me forever after that date! Don't even let me know you exist and never talk to me again after it!'' he yelled. Man did the baseball player anger him.

''We'll see what you think after the date, honey'' Nathan sung ''you're on''.

Oh, how had Rave regretted saying that ''Well, on one side I wouldn't have to fucking see him again after it, thought on the other side, he'll probably still try to annoy me to no end, even if I haven't even seen him since Tuesday… Maybe it might actually work'' He thought to himself with a heavy sigh.

On the other hand, he didn't want to admit he actually missed seeing the jerk's face, for him to compliment him and steal kisses from him in the hallways. He would never admit it, not even to himself.

He felt how his stomach was twisting, and he wasn't even sure anymore if it felt nice or bad, and as soon as he growled he heard the door ring, he just made the growl larger and went to get the door, but it seemed the person wasn't much of the patient type and that infuriated Rave.

He swung the door open and yelled ''WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM?! CAN'T YOU WAIT AFTER ONE FUCKING RING?!''

Nathan just sheepishly grinned at him and took from behind his back a bouquet of light purple roses.

Rave stared at him, in disbelief ''what the hell Goldberg'' he said as he pointed the bouquet.

''I brought flowers for my date, of course.'' He said shrugging his shoulders with a loop sided smile. Curse his handsomeness; why couldn't he be someone less stupid and annoying? If he stopped being the clown he was, Rave would for sure like him a bit. Only a bit.

'' Flowers. How charming.'' Rave said, but he took them anyways and walked inside. ''Come in and close the door, but stay there at the entrance.'' He added quickly turning around pointing with his finger the door entrance.

''For future reference, I prefer tulips, thought I guess I could say you got the color right'' Rave had continued talking from the kitchen, while putting the roses into a vase of water.

After inhaling the sweet scent of the roses, he walked back to the entrance, grabbed his coat and scarf, and after making sure he had everything on him, they both exited the small apartment.

''So, you live alone already?'' Nathan said noticing there weren't enough shoes or coats for there to be more than one person living.

''It's not your fucking business, Goldberg. And no asking for my personal life.'' He wanted to make clear that they weren't going to become close. It was gonna just be watch a play, have a small talk about it, and goodbye Goldberg, hello life without an annoying clown.

''Ok. So, I thought since we got time before the plays start we'd grab something for dinner'' He said, pushing aside that it upset him not being able to learn about his pray, and pulling up his best, charming smile.

''What do you have in mind?'' Asked Rave arching a brow while he called for the elevator, which opened just a few seconds later in front of him.

Nathan passed his arm around Rave's waist and walked him in the elevator ''you'll have to wait and see'' he winked.

''Fine, but take your disgusting tentacle off me your fucking barnacle.'' He said with a scowl. Nathan just laughed at it, for he noticed the slight blush tinting pink on the mahogany boy's face. He just pulled Rave towards himself to seal their lips.

The contact was brief, but Rave could feel the twisting inside him, the one that made him feel chills run down his spine. But he could also feel the anger build up in him, so he pushed the jock back ''THE HELL GOLDBERG?!'' he shouted as he pressed the open button to the elevator (which had closed on his own waiting for someone to indicate whether to go up or down), and stormed out ''FUCK YOU, AND THIS BET, AND THIS DATE, AND THE PLAY, AND IN CASE IT WASN'T CLEAR, FUCK YOU. I HATE YOU WITH ALL OF MY SOUL!'' He yelled as he started to pull out the key of his apartment. ''No! James! Please wait up!'' Shouted Nathan as he ran up to the mahogany haired boy ''I'm sorry, ok? I couldn't help myself, but please, let's continue this date; I promise I'll stop trying to kiss you, ok?'' He said with his hands raised up in surrender.

Rave turned to see Nathan's apologetic's face, and it seemed pretty genuine, so he sighed heavily through his nose. ''Fine, you got one more chance to not fuck this up. But no grabbing my waist, or my shoulders, no trying to kiss, nothing, got it?'' He said pointing Nat at the level of his face as the other nodded quickly with a smile, and as Rave walked over to the elevator again Nat did a small fist up victory dance and quickly followed, taking Rave's hand into his own as they went inside.

Rave was about to scowl him again but Nat spoke faster ''you didn't say anything about holding hands'' he smiled.

Rave sighed through his nose once again, to calm himself down, but he didn't pull his hand away, nor said anything.

.

Nathan had made a reservation in a small but nice looking restaurant, and they were both seated in a table for two, sitting across from each other as they took a look at their menus

''I must say Goldberg, I'm impressed you didn't take us at some fast food place'' Rave said reading the overpriced plates ''But I can't afford this, not even the fucking only lettuce and tomato salad'' he said closing the menu.

''Not to worry sweet cheeks, this one's on me'' he said pointing his thumb to himself.

''I don't want to owe you anything, Goldberg.'' He said with a glare ''Sheesh, don't you know what this one's on me mean? It means I'm treating you, there's no need to give back. Relax and order whatever you'd like'' he said with a genuine smile.

Rave figured he'd go nowhere trying to argue about it.

The waiter had come to see what they wanted, and seeing that Rave still hadn't decided and had a frown on, Nat decided to ask them both the same thing.

Even thought Rave was thankful because he didn't want to really ask himself, he still glared at the teal haired boy as Nathan gave him a wink ''I promise it's good, you can trust me. So, how about you tell me about this play we're going to see?'' he said resting his elbows on the table and his chin on the back of his palms.

Rave hadn't taken notice that he wasn't dressing his usual sailor look like outfit, but a plain black button shirt, the sleeves folded up to his elbows. Of course the points of the shirt were pointing up, and Rave rolled his eyes when he noticed.

''It's a comedy, I've never seen it, I just decided it'd might be worth seeing for the main character is played by Andrew Sullivan, a very talented actor of the theater world.''

He said, and then took a sip out of the glass of sprinkled water.

Nat didn't miss that small smile that formed on Rave's lips as soon as he started talking about theater, so he decided he was going to keep the conversation there, so he could enjoy that sweet and sour smile that curved his crush's mouth.

He had somehow managed to ask Rave without triggering any 'you're asking my personal life Goldberg' questions, and he listened as Rave told him about his favorite movie Annie, about his passion of being on stage, how he desires to one day be in Broad Way, thought Nat already knew it, everyone did, but he was glad to see a smile instead of a frown on the olive skinned boy.

They had their dinner as they continued to talk about plays and theater, Nat told Rave about his grand debut as an actor

''Grand debut as an actor?'' Rave teased as he stared at Nathan with a smirk

''Hell yeah baby, I was the best fucking tree a school play has ever had!'' He proudly said bringing his fist to his chest. At this Rave couldn't help but let out a small giggle, covering his smile with a for-once-not-angry closed fist to cover his lips.

Nathan felt shivers go down his neck as he stared the other boy giggle, and he stood there, simply admiring.

He snapped out of it seeing his occasion had arrived, and quickly he pulled the small Polaroid he had on his lap during all dinner, his goal to take a picture of Rave not frowning, and he snapped the picture, but for his unluck, he forgot to take off the flash, and if it weren't any more obvious Rave had noticed, and he frowned again ''The hell?'' he asked looking at the camera ''Sorry, you looked so cute with that smile I just wanted to keep it forever.'' He said hugging the camera.

Rave swung himself forward trying to reach for the camera ''Delete that picture right fucking now!'' he said, old grumpy Rave back.

The waiter arrived just in time, and Rave not wanting to make a fool of himself quickly settled again, glaring at Nat as he saved the camera and printed picture safely in the pocket of his jacket with a wink.

The waiter asked if they wanted anything for dessert, and Nathan didn't miss the shine that crossed Rave's eyes when he heard the word 'dessert', even if he kept his frown on.

''Yeah, two slices of whatever your cake of the day is'' he said, the waiter nodded, wrote it down and took the plates of the before round.

''Goldberg, I can't ask on my fucking own'' Rave glared at him again. It was dessert, and he fucking loved dessert and he did want to pick that on his own.

''Sorry babe, but since we don't want to be late for the play and you seem to take too long on making decisions'' he said with a loop sided grin, which Rave had frowned at, but Nat was right, he didn't want to be late and get a bad seat.

They brought the desserts and it happened to be a cake with apple on top. Rave took a bite and appreciated also the taste of cinnamon and a slight taste of lemon.

The flavors were contradicting but they melted nicely in his mouth, and he hummed to himself as he tasted it.

Nathan didn't miss any detail as Rave ate his cake. He started eating his own, and an idea occurred to him. He cut a piece more nicely, making sure to have some apple on it as well ''Hey Jamie, say 'aaah' '' he said leaning forward with the fork and a piece of cake ''Goldberg don't you fucki- fe fell?!'' he tried saying without opening his mouth much for Nathan had stomped the piece of cake on Rave's lips ''You know you want it'' Nathan was teasing while rubbing gently the piece of cake on Rave's mouth.

Seeing as they were running out of time and that if he shoved the hand away he would draw unnecessary attention and gossip towards themselves, Rave, with a big frown, closed his eyes and after a sigh opened his mouth, and allowed Nathan to slice the piece into his mouth.

The flavor still hadn't ceased to delight him, so without noticing he was humming once again as he chewed.

Making sure he had swallowed, Nat decided it was time for a small laugh ''Hey Jamie?'' he asked ''don't call me fucking Jamie, you prick'' was how James asked what.

Nathan smiled deviously, and Rave was starting to regret answering ''you know, I licked that piece I just gave you before giving it to you'' he purred, and he soon got what he wanted.

He saw Rave's face drain out of color as his face went from disgust to horror, then back to disgust as he stood up quickly and tripping and hurried to the services.

Nathan roared out a good laugh while holding his sides, he felt how his eyes started to feel moist as well, and after a minute, he calmed himself down, and went to the counter to pay.

As he waited for Rave to come out, he pulled out of his jacket the printed and already revealed picture, and he was amazed once again at the view, only that this time, James's eyes were open in the picture, he was still laughing, his hand lowered to reveal his smile, and he was looking at Nathan, something he was missed while he pulled the camera up to take the picture ''Perfect timing'' Nathan said to himself as he kissed the picture and shoved it into his wallet. He took out once again the camera and waited for Rave to come out, and when he did, he snapped a photo just in time as Rave ran behind him and tell him to delete any picture he might've taken of him.

.

A/N: It's 3am and I wanted to finish this tonight and publish it all together, but I'm afraid I might screw up and then regret it, so I decided to make it two parts and I'll publish tomorrow the rest of the date 3

Two things, the cake Rave and Nat eat is a recepie I made on my own many years ago when I started baking -blushes- I hope it is not weird, I made it when I was 15 wanting for everyone in the house to like it so I added an ingridient of each of the house member's likes in, and it came out yummy 3

And second, I bet I'm the only one who didn't know, but till june i didn't know what a polaroid was, so yah, there on the polaroid word you got a link to see what it is in case you didn't know

Nathan belongs to c2ndy4c1d

Rave belongs to kirakurryart

Thanks to Mike, Ember and Zai for their support uvu i love you dearies 3


End file.
